


Undercover Plot

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has one last ploy to get Lily to go out with him.  Would he succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Plot

James walked up to Lily. He was just going to do it. Last time. He promised Sirius that would be it. "Hey, Red."

Lily grimaced as she saw him. "Potter, what do you want?"

He slid his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "I just spoke with Dumbledore. His next assignment can be a bit tricky. He said that I need to have a partner that I am in love with. It's undercover."

She raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose. "So, Dumbledore wants you to fall in love and go undercover?"

"Merlin, no! I just need to have a partner that I'm in a relationship with. He wanted it to be a bit more believable than the lemon drop of the week as he said."

Lily laughed. "Lemon drop of the week? That does sound like Dumbledore. So why are you here?"

He felt his tongue swell to the size of his mouth. Surely he could get it out. "Well, you see..."

"Come on, Potter. You have never been one to be quiet before." Lily crossed her arms and watched him.

"This is the last time, I promise, Lily. I don't want it to be just anyone. I want you." He said it quickly.

She looked confused for a second, her retort hanging on the tip of her tongue. "The last time?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Sirius thinks that I am just a fool to keep asking you to date me. Peter laughs at me whenever I mention you. Moony, well he thinks I should be more serious. Which makes Sirius laugh even more." He pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"But, see Dumbledore now wants me to be seen as someone who is settling down. I'm not playing the field, not that I really have in the last few years anyway. There is only one person that comes to mind and that is you. I can't think of anyone else I would want to pretend with. Although, I don't want to pretend."

She smiled. "You know, I think this might be the first time you have been open with me. So, where are you taking me?"

James dropped his head before the words entered his brain. His head shot up as he glanced into her green eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"On a trial basis, of course. You have to prove yourself to me, too." She smirked and turned to walk into the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sugarquill @ Hogwarts is Home


End file.
